weegeepieofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Toad
Note: Most of the information has been taken from the SMG4 Wiki. Toad is a major secondary character in SuperMarioGlitchy4's bloopers and he rarely appears in Weegeepie's videos. He is often sarcastic and immature. He resides in Princess Peach's Castle, living there with the rest of the cast. Alongside Luigi, he is often the victim of Mario and SMG4's antics and misadventures; occasionally, he is sometimes subjugated by Princess Peach. Personality Toad differs from most other characters as he has had two personalities throughout SMG4's series. During the earlier bloopers, he has slimlar personalities with Squidward from Spongebob Squarepants. He was a grumpy deadpan snarkler who loathed Mario and despised his life in the castle, often attempting to destroy it at any opportunity. In later bloopers, Toad was portrayed as an insufferably obsessed fan of Mario, being annoying to the point that even Mario himself despised him to the point where he tried to murder him. More recently, the extent of Toad's life has shown him as an absolutely miserable person, as countless years of putting up with Mario's stupidity and processing the increasingly retarded state of the Mushroom Kingdom have rendered him a hateful and pissy individual- not to mention that Peach apparently uses her Toad Retainers for humiliating and disgusting tasks in everyday life (including sponges, nightstands, and ladders). As a form of relaxation, he began hoarding a massive stash of candy in the Metal Cap level; upon eating it, he gets a sugar rush and begins acting retarded and hyperactive, much to everyone else's annoyance. Unfortunately, he became so addicted that he never stops eating it, leading Peach, SMG4, and Toadsworth to intervene. Although trying to defend it, SMG4 knocks him out and they send him to rehab, where he screams in horror at seeing Dr. Mario. However, whether rehab has been successful depends on bloopers. Relationships Mario During the earlier bloopers, Toad despised Mario due to his antics, but Mario himself never acknowledged this, because of how dumb he is. In the newer bloopers, the situation seems to be reversed. Mario's idiotic behavior has gotten to Toad, and he became equally stupid. Toad idolizes Mario and has made a fan club about him; on the other hand, Mario now finds Toad a big nuisance and tries his best to avoid him. In a few episodes, Toad has even been Mario's slave. SMG4 In the older bloopers, Toad found SMG4 a nuisance and avoided him, but not as much as Mario. SMG4 didn't acknowledge Toad much but nevertheless would stand against him when he tried to take over the castle. In the more recent bloopers, SMG4 finds Toad to be annoying, but beyond that, the two do not interact much. Luigi Despite the fact that Luigi is treated just as much a chew toy as him, Toad dislikes Luigi with a passion. Princess Peach Toad is Princess Peach's servant and has to follow her orders. Since she likes to boss him around, he naturally dislikes her, but unlike the other characters that he hates, Toad rarely strikes against Peach as he's scared of her. Despite his dislike of her, the two are sometimes seen playing games together, although Toad is usually the winner. Toadette Toad seems to have a crush on Toadette in the episode Retarded64: the Toad, the Fat and the Ugly, but at the end, she admits she's 9 years old, which makes Toad shocked. He is then arrested by a Policeman crew because they thought he was a pedophile. However, 46 episodes later, Toad being a pedophile has apparently been retconned, as he is confirmed to be in a relationship with Toadette. However, Toad doesn't have any feelings for Toadette anymore, so he ignores her and treats her carelessly. In the episode from SMG4 Mario VS Sonic: PRANK BATTLE, Mario ruins their relationship by doing a prank with a Toad doll and a Hatsune Miku waifu pillow. Toad also uses her to attack Wario in one episode, causing him to crash his kart and become seriously injured. He calls her a "Crazy Girlfriend" when he does so. Bob Toad and Bob fight each other in SMG4's video SMG4: Mario's Train Trip. Mama Toad Mama Toad (Hank Hill) was proven to be toad grandmother in Hobo Theater: Toads Garage Sale. She works in the military and make nuclear weapons (dafuq). Appearances This is the list of Toad's appearances in Weegeepie's videos. * Luigi Plays - SWITCH GAMESSS! (50K Special) * 100K COLLAB SPECIAL - Aka #SpecialWeegeepie 2 * WGP - MEEƃEEbIE (Happy Halloween 2018!) And... That's pretty much it! Trivia * He likes cookies (as do Bullies, Big Bullies and Lilyncookies), which results in him occasionally turning into Cookie Monster and going crazy. * He is addicted to sugar and becomes hyperactive when he ingests some. * He doesn't know how to use a lightsaber. * He once dressed like a woman to escape jail. * In SMG4's blooper Spells n' Wiztards, it was revealed that Santa didn't give Toad his 2013 Christmas present, giving him a hate for Santa. * He has mushroom clones that look exactly like him. It's unknown if he used spores to produce them. * According to Mario, he's a little wiener. Toad also added that, in verbatim, "there's only 3 things that tub of flub cares about. Spaghetti, himself and being naked." in the episode SM64: Meet the Mario. * Like Mario, Toad likes spaghetti, as seen in The Visitor. * Toad appears to have a watch that says "Mario is my homeboy." * Toad rarely changes his expressions. * According to SMG4's video Retarded64: The Toad, the Fat and the Ugly, he is Toad #232563465. * It is revealed in SMG4's video The Adventures of Mario and Luigi - Ep. 4 that no one high fives Toad. However, despite this, Professor E. Gadd high-fived Toad after saying Mario was a loser during his nightmare in SMG4's video Marioception. * Toad was once a teacher at Plumber Academy. While he was a teacher there, he was known as Mr. Toad. * Toad likes Doritos. This is the reason he uses Toadwardo as his alter ego. *He has tried to escape from Peach's Castle exactly 643 times, only to be stopped by Mario in every attempt. *According to Toad, he gets paid by Peach in peanuts; additionally, Peach uses Toads for everything, including as a sponge and furniture. The worst thing Peach uses Toads for, however, is as a human body shield. *Toad and Toadsworth are some of the few Toads in Peach's Castle that are able to think as the others are brain dead. *He is a wizard and is able to turn invisible, teleport, and so on. *Toad goes crazy if he has coffee as well as sugar. Category:Characters